1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of hooks which are attached to the end of a fishing line for the purpose of hooking a fish after it has swallowed bait which was held by the fishhook. The present invention concerns a modification to the conventional fishhook wherein a swivel is combined as part of the hook structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fishhook is a hook, usually barbed, for catching a fish. Fishhooks have been in existence for many years and essentially comprise an elongated stem portion terminating in a eye at one end. The opposite end of the elongated stem is curved in an arc up to 180 degrees and has a pointed end. The pointed end or tip may contain one or more barbs adjacent the end for the purpose of solidly imbedding the hook in a fish after the fish has swallowed bait which was attached onto the fishhook. A fishing line is tied to the eye.
One improvement in the combination of fishhooks and fishing lines was to attach a swivel between the fishing line and the fishhook. One end of the swivel is attached to the fishing line coming from the reel and the opposite end of the swivel is attached to a second piece of fishing line which connected this end of the swivel to the fishhook. A swivel is a fastening so contrived as to allow the thing fastened to turn freely in any direction. The swivel is usually located a short distance form the eye of the fishhook. The intent of the swivel is to enable the line attached to the fishing rod and the fishhook to pivot or turn freely relative to each other. This is beneficial when the captured fish beings to rotate and thrash in the water in an attempt to get free.
While the attachment of the swivel between the fishing line and the fishhook at a short distance from the fishhook provides an advantage over a direct connection of the fishing line to the fishhook, the combination also produces several disadvantages. By locating the swivel at a distance from the fishhook, the portion of fishing line between the fishhook and swivel can easily become tangled as the fish thrashes in the water. As a result, the portion of line can become tangled in the swivel and break, thereby enabling the captured fish to escape. In addition, a very substantial force is imparted to the short portion of line between the swivel and the fishhook, thereby providing a point of weakness at which the line can break under the strain of a powerful fish tugging on the swallowed fishhook.
No prior art apparatus addresses the problems set forth above in alleviating the tangle and breaking of the section of fishing line located between the fishhook and swivel. As a result, what could have been a successful fishing excursion often results in an unsuccessful trip when this portion of lien breaks, enabling the fish to escape. Therefore, a significant need exists for an improvement to eliminate this problem.